Rage Inductor
|role = Support superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |adjacent = 2 |power = -200 |ability = Rage |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |sound = From the Instant Generator (Red Alert 3) }} The Rage Inductor is an Epsilon superweapon, used to infuse the Terminus drug which significantly increases the combat effectiveness of anyone exposed to it. Official description The Rage Inductor is a curious but dangerous device. The weapon utilizes a powerful mixture of aerosol steroids, bio-augmentative chemicals, and hormones known as Terminus. Terminus has been developed in several different strains and is used by the Epsilon Army for offensive purposes. The Rage Inductor utilizes a heavily modified strain to enhance the effectiveness of Epsilon units. With a proper and optimal usage of the drug, it results in increased situational awareness, performance and reflexes. Additionally, a portion of the chemicals is used to strongly enhance the regenerative abilities of the Epsilon infantry. Upon discovering this effect, the Allies and Soviets were quick to implement reverse-engineered filters in order to take advantage of the Rage Inductor on their own units and infantry should they come into possession of one.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of differences from the Genetic Mutator in the original game, click here. General tips * Superweapons are expensive and power hungry. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via an EVA announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon. Unlike in Red Alert 2 however, the minimap will not show where a superweapon is located, nor the fog of war will be removed around the superweapon. * Therefore, build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses to reach it. * Surround a superweapon with walls to prevent a timer reset by sneaky spies. * Superweapons do not guarantee victory. Apart from a long cooldown between activations, an experienced enemy player can destroy a superweapon before it is even activated. * Enemies are able to recover quickly after a superweapon activation if they have a captured Tech Maintenance Center. Destruction of this tech building is vital to ensuring an enemy base stays crippled. * In light of the above statement, be wary of certain support powers that can mitigate losses of a superweapon activation (such as European Alliance's Force Shield). * A.I. opponents tend to build a superweapon in certain, predictable circumstances, such as the following: **When the A.I. base suddenly has enough build space for one (usually after decimating a large portion of their base) if their base beforehand has occupied all the available space. This will often cause a low power situation, which can be used as an opportunity to finish them off. **When a player has constructed the first superweapon in the match, A.I. opponents will surely build their own to retaliate afterwards. Counters * Arguably the best counter to a superweapon is to prevent the opposing player from building one in the first place. **Destroying the enemy's Tier 3 access structure is the most direct option. **Disrupt the enemy's economy, whether by eliminating ore miners or Tech Oil Derricks. Infiltrating the enemy's Ore Refinery is also another option. Note that this tactic is not effective against A.I. opponents due to their infinite money perk. **Attentive players can occasionally tell if a superweapon is being constructed if the enemy player hasn't built a structure for a long time. If this is the case, eliminating other important structures may force the opponent to cancel the construction of said superweapon. * Knocking out the power grid and/or the superweapon itself with anti-building capabilities are the most conventional countermeasures, whether in a direct assault or guerilla tactics. Examples include the following: **The Allies' Barracuda bombers can drop their payload and return to base with few or no casualties. 4 of them can take down a superweapon in a heartbeat. **If the superweapon is not defended by anti-infantry defenses, Tanya (if playing as United States) or Navy SEALs can plant C4 in the superweapon. The C4 detonation is enough to take it down in little time(1 C4 for Tanya, while 2 for SEAL). *If the opposing base cannot be assaulted without taking significant casualties, delaying the countdown of a superweapon is another option. The methods for doing this are: **Infiltrating the superweapon directly, resetting the countdown. **Infiltrating power plants to shut down the entire enemy base. Since this causes most stationary defenses to become disabled, this is an excellent opportunity to eliminate the superweapon threat. *The Foehn Revolt has the defining technology to completely block a superweapon from targeting a specific area, either through mobile Raccoons or the power-dependent Signal Inhibitor. Haihead subfaction has an additional way to do this through the Signal Jammer support power. **In addition, the Foehn Revolt can also disable superweapons, halting their countdown. The Raccoon vehicle can do this indefinitely as long as its ECM jammer is locked on to the superweapon, whereas the Ramwagon stolen tech vehicle and the Haihead-exclusive support power Blackout Missile can perform the same for a short period of time. Appearances Act Two * The Rage Inductor debuts in Divergence to assist the PsiCorps forces as they wreak havoc on the Confederation and Russian encampments. * In the Covert Ops mission Survivors, the Rage Inductor is unavailable to the player's Scorpion Cell although the PsiCorps enemy has it. * In Insomnia, there are two Rage Inductors, and their radius is bigger than usual. Trivia * The Rage Inductor uses the modified model of the Genetic Mutator in Yuri's Revenge. See also * Chronosphere * Iron Curtain Device * Blast Furnace * Blast Trench References zh:狂暴激发器 Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Epsilon Army